villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carnage (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Carnage is an enhanced version of the Venom Symbiote, created by Norman Osborn using the key components of the Goblin Formula and Venom. Physical Appearance Carnage has big white eyes, a tongue. Mostly red with some black lines around it's body. That is similar to Venom symbiote except his hulking form and his body more red. History As the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier was sinking, Green Goblin sampled Venom and left Harry Osborn and Spider-Man to die. With the Venom sample in hand, he sought to find the perfect host for it after his son Harry's failure of partaking the role. He chooses Peter Parker and captures him, injecting the enhanced Venom symbiote into Peter and due to his powers and intelligence, he was transformed into an entity the Goblin named Carnage. Immediately breaking out of his chains, the Goblin then sent him to destroy the team and Spider-Man, unaware that Peter himself was Spider-Man. Ambushing the S.H.I.E.L.D. team investigating at Harry's house, Carnage fought and defeated White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova. However, there was still part of the Venom symbiote inside the Carnage symbiote which had a deep bond with Harry, allowing Harry to get Carnage to remove itself from Peter and take him instead, but it instead turned him into Venom. Afterwards Norman takes it back to find the perfect host and a small piece is left behind which is recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. Powers and Abilities Carnage takes on the powers and abilities of his host organism. The symbiote grants the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength: '''Carnage is vastly stronger than the team and S.H.E.I.L.D. combined. *'Superhuman Durability: Carnage is able to take multiple hits from his enemies. *'Superhuman Agility: '''Carnage is capable of jumping 30 feet and is more agile than Venom. *'Superhuman Reflexes: 'Carnage is very flexible. *'Webbing Generation: 'Carnage can shoot strands of its substance in the form of "webbing" *'Wall-Crawling: 'Carnage is able to climb most surfaces like Venom and Spider-Man. *'ESP (Spider-Sense): 'Carnage possesses an extrasensory ability similar to Spider-Man’s spider-sense. *'Shapeshifting: 'Carnage can change his size and shape. He can also do this without a host. **'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Multiple Tendrils): This ability was the primary method of attack by Carnage this was form his symbiotic costume into long whip-like tendrils that acted as limbs so as to be more effective against opponents, ensnaring and lashing them. **'Spike Generation: '''Carnage can generate spikes from his body. **'Stretchable Tongue: 'Carnage can stretch out his tongue. *'Host Take-Over: '''Carnage has the ability to latch onto anyone and use their powers while taking control of their bodies. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Monsters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Fighter Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Destroyers Category:Whip Users Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Parasite Category:Arachnids Category:Brutes Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Elastic Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Alter-Ego